el delantero y la manager
by akariharukaze12
Summary: aahh no se que poner en este resumen xD mejor leeanla historia


Se me ocurrió esto cuando quería comer helado helaadooo *¬*mm…. Esto solo es romance de goenji y natsumi goenjii *¬* xD no me tomen atención estoy loca .  
>ah¡ se me olvidaba inazuma eleven no me pertenece por mala suerte ¬¬ TT<br>-

En un parque cercano todos estaban comiendo helado sentados en unas bancas juntas esepto natsumi

Aah –dio un suspiro conocido como suspiro de amor  
>que pasa natsumi-dijo goenji asustando a natsumi<br>ah¡ goenji casi me matas de un sustoo-dijo natsumi  
>perdón pero que haces aquí sola?-dijo goenji<br>pensando-dijo natsumi-dijo probando su helado de chocolate(heladoo *¬*)  
>ahh..-dijo goenji también probando su helado de vainilla (mmm…)<br>ahhh¡ se me callo el helado –se escucho que endo gritaba  
>jajajjajajajaja-rieron todosy justo en ese momento a natsumi se le mancha bajo el labio lo cual goenji se percata<br>natsumi se te mancho el labio-dijo algo nervioso  
>ah? Gracias-se limpia en eso aparece un balón de la nada con mucha fuerza hacia natsumi<br>uh? Ahhh¡-empieza a gritar ella  
>NATSUMI¡-todos gritan hasta kido lo que fue muy raro, en eso goenji salta hacia ella pero caen en una mala posición el arriba de ella oO y haruna se aferra a fubuki, aki a endo y rika a ichinose cosa muy normal pero lo otro no tanto xD<br>natsumi estas bien?-dijo muy preocupado goenji aun encima de natsumi  
>eh-ssi-dijo natsumi aun en estado de shok<br>uf¡ que bueno pensé que te podía aver pasado algo-dijo goenji aun encima de natsumi  
>porque tanta la preocupación goenji?-dijo natsumi sin darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban<br>por-por que eres muy importante para mi digan lo que digan natsumi-dijo goenji  
>em… tanto te importo?-dijo natsumi nerviosa<br>claro que me interesas eres lo mas importante para mi-dijo goenji sin darse cuenta  
>de-de verdad?-dijo natsumi roja<br>claro¡ como no si me apoyaste muchas veces –dijo goenji un tanto nerviosos casi nada no se le notaba xD. En eso natsumi le besa y este un tanto choqueado le de vuelve el beso en el momento del beso fue tan romantico fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y estuvieran solo ellos dos (ahhhhh love love love xD) en ese momento todos quedaron como en shok (los hombres las mujeres estaban aawww *.*)en eso el beso se vuelve mas apasionado  
>em.. disculpen han visto un balón que paso por ow….-dijo un niño dándose cuenta del beso-em.. interrumpo algo-dijo haciendo que goenji y natsumi se separen<br>emm. Disculpa tu lanzaste ese balón?¡-dijo natsumi y goenji  
>em.. si perdón es que jugábamos futbol soccer y el portero le dio un puño e hiso que fuera muy fuerte hacia aquí –dijo el niño avergonzado –lo lamento mucho<br>no pasa nada lo bueno fue que goenji salvo a natsumi y mas encima la beso-dijo endo susurrando lo ultimo y recibiendo un codazo por parte de aki  
>em… perdón natsumi no debi haber hecho eso-dijo goenji mas rojo que un tomate<br>emm… no la culpa fue mia-dijo natsumi como un tomate  
>emm… cambiando de tema tu balón esta hay debajo de ese árbol –dijo kido (*¬* kidoo)<br>ha¡ gracias un momento ustedes son los super once?¡?¡?-dijo el niño alterado  
>em.. si-dijo endo<br>es un gusto mi nombre es takuya (takuya de digimon no se me ocurrió otro nombre xD no se impresionen se hay nombres de digimon) -dijo takuya  
>TAKUYA QUQE SUCEDE QUE TE DEMORAS¡?¡?¡?-dijo una niña<br>ah¡ ven izumi apresúrate¡-dijo Takuya  
>que sucede?-dijo izumi<br>mira son los súper once¡-dijo Takuya abrazándola  
>uuhhh¡ que lindos –dijo haruna<br>emm.. perdón-dijo Takuya alterado y rojo  
>emm. Claro¡-dijo izumi con un rubor pequeño<br>entonces a goenji y natsumi se les paso por la mente devolverles el favor a Takuya, este cuando estaba hablando con los demás sintió que venia algo  
>IZUMI CUIDADO¡-grito Takuya saltando hacia ella y cayendo en la misma posición que cayo goenji pero esta vez no hablaron sino el la beso como al minuto<br>oh tuvo un resultado de inmediato-dijo natsumi  
>em.. interrumpo algo?-dijo goenji haciendo que se separaran<br>jajajjjajajjajajj-rieron todos  
>un momento quien lanzo el balón?-dijo endo<br>los dos¡-dijieron natsumi y goenji  
>como si natsumi no juega?-dijo endo<br>bueno es que viéndolos a ustedes aprendi :D-dijo natsumi feliz¡ (yo también aprendi a jugar viendo inazuma eleven xD)

-  
>2 años después<br>natsumi recuerdas el como nos hicimos novios?-dijo cierto chico conocido como goenji  
>si todo fue gracias a Takuya e izumi –dijo natsumi<p>

15 años después  
>izumi te dije que el plan funcionaria y mis papas si se harían pareja¡-dijo Takuya<br>si lo se Takuya-dijo natsumi besándolo-y si no hubiera sido por ellos no seriamos pareja  
>si lo se nuestra historia se parece a la de ellos el delantero con la manager - dijo Takuya<br>-

Bueno esta historia se trataba de que Takuya es el hijo de natsumi y goenji pero en su tiempo ellos tenían unos problemas cada vez que pasaban por el parque ya que goenji había besado a otra chica… bueno y Takuya quería que no fuera así y viajo al pasado junto con izumi no pregunten como viajaron porque ni yo lo se xD pero ellos tampoco sabían que ellos terminarían como pareja  
>el delantero y la manager<br>bey bey


End file.
